Undead
Undead is a term that collectively refers to once-living creatures which have been animated by spiritual or supernatural forces. All undead have darkvision out to 60 feet. Undead have a wide array of immunities, including being immune to: all mind-affecting effects, poison, sleep effects, paralysis, stunning, disease, and death effects. They are also not subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, ability drain, or energy drain. MOST undead manifest in (or lurk in and near) the area of their deaths/rise as undead/traumatic event/so on, so yes, they are tied to an area (though in the case of a ship or ghost ship wagon, etc., it might be a mobile "spot"), but there are many mobile undead (liches, vampires, revenants, etc.) and in the Realms, there are a FEW mobile forces of spectral/ghostly undead, including the Howling Hunt of Tethyr (a hunting party that was chased and slaughtered by hobgoblins, and now in ghostly form gallops wildly through moonlit locales up and down the Sword Coast, fleeing frantically - - and attacking all living beings they see - - as unseen slayers hack bits of them off); the Hurrying Harpers (rangers and bards running hard through the High Forest in an endless, doomed attempt to get young children away from murderous nobles; they all perished, but won time and distance enough for kindly satyrs to take the children on; the Harpers still manifest to this day, to snatch infants and youngsters away from beset or wounded parents trying to get them away from peril, and take them far through forests, all over the Sword Coast North); and Relegarde's Blades, a pirate crew who fell to fighting among themselves on the way back to shore from covertly burying treasure, slaughtered everyone except their magically-protected captain, Velmur Relegarde - - and now, as spectral undead, still trot and rush on foot through coastal lands from Tethyr northwards, hacking at each other and any living beings they see. There are also half a dozen or so "ghost" warbands, elven and human and dwarven, fleeing from or hurrying to join battles fought long ago, that can be seen in various places in the Heartlands (usually on moonlit nights, and usually not in large cities). Some such manifestations have been "dealt with" by clergy or adventurers seeking to end their cause, by redressing a past wrong or finding the fallen and burying them with proper rites in consecrated graves, and the like . . . but most have not been ended or lessened in this manner, and still return to frighten or endanger the living. Dark Minded (subtype) Undead creatures with an intelligence score have an intelligence that can be influenced, though they are dead and cannot be influenced by appeals to emotion. A dark minded creature has the following traits: Not immune to mind affecting affects. Immune to morale and fear effects. Heals normally Any Bluff, Diplomacy, or Intimidate attempts to influence a dark minded creature are made with a -10 penalty. A Dark Minded creature continues to advance in age categories, growing older and wiser over time. It does not accrue any penalties to its attributes for advancing in age categories, and a Dark Minded creature has no maximum age. Sample creatures with the Minded subtype: Liches, Nightshades, and Vampires Unliving (subtype) An Unliving creature is an undead that mimics many of the capacities of a living creature without truly being alive. An unliving creature has the following game effects: Unliving creatures have a metabolism of sorts, and thus have a Constitution score.Unliving creatures require food (often blood or flesh) and sleep, and are vulnerable to magical sleep effects even if they are otherwise immune to mind affecting effects. Unliving creatures have at least one vital organ, and are subject to critical hits from attackers with at least one rank in Knowledge (Religion). Not destroyed upon reaching 0 it points, though its existence still ends if it reaches -10 as normal. Subject to subdual damage, but can benefit from the Regeneration ability as normal. Sample creatures with the Unliving subtype: Ghouls, Necropolitan, and Vampires 10.1.2 Undead and Aging Undead don’t age. They don’t get any older or more decrepit over time, that’s the whole point. A creature with the undead type does not grow older at all, unless further modified by the Dark Minded subtype. This probably should have been in the Monster Manual. Origins of undeath There are six basic ways a living creature can become undead. *'Purposeful personal reanimation'-This is where a living creature willing undergoes the transformation to undeath. In most cases the creature will already be evil, but this is not always the case. The most common reasons a creature seeks undeath are: fear of dying of old age, fear of dying from a wound and power. *'Minions'-This is where an intelligent creature creates undead creatures to serve their own ends. Undead are often used as guards. Evil spellcasters often create hordes of undead to do their bidding. *'Atrocity calls to unlife'-This is where a creature commits a evil, heinous act and is transformed into an undead creature. Not every such act results in undead creation and it is completely random. It's common enough for evil creatures to become undead this way, but anyone who commits a evil enough act can become undead because of it. *'Unfinished Business'-This is where a creature dies or is killed with an important deed left undone. Not every creature with such a need results in them becoming undead and it is completely random. Any intelligent creature, of any alignment can become undead in this way. *'The Dark Curse'-This is where the evil forces simply create undead at random. This can happen to any creature, anywhere and at anytime. *'Death by wounds caused by another undead'-Most forms of undead will cause their victim to become one of their type by causing a mortal wound. This is common in ghouls and vampires. This can affect a creature of any alignment. Types of Undead Skeletal *Skeleton *Lich *Revived Fossil Corporeal *Zombie *Ghoul *Ghast *Mummy *Wight *Vampire *Angel of decay *Atropal scion *Blaspheme *Bleakborn *Blood Amniote *Bloodmote Cloud *Bone Rat Swarm *Boneyard *Brain In A Jar *Cinderspawn *Corpse Rat Swarm *Deathlock *Desiccator *Entomber *Entropic Reaper *Forsaken Shell *Grave Dirt Golem *Hulking Corpse *Necromental *Necropolitan *Plague Blight *Rainment *Skin kite *Skirr *Skulking Cyst *Slaymate *Tomb Mote *Visage *Wheep Incorporeal *Ghost *Shadow *Spectre *Wraith *Spectral Lyrist *Quell *Murk *Crypt Chanter *Dream Vestige Others *Undead grafts Category:Undead